


She's Broken But Beautiful

by Devils_Siren16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Song fic, lila gets slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Siren16/pseuds/Devils_Siren16
Summary: Song fic (Broken & Beautiful - Kelly Clarkson)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	She's Broken But Beautiful

_I never held my out and asked for something free_

She never took anything anyone offered for free (unless it was her birthday or Christmas) and felt bad when she rarely did.

_I got pride, i could role out for miles in front of me_

No matter what anybody did or said she was always proud of what she did.

_I don't need your help_

She refused Lila's 'Help' that caused even more hate...

_And i don't need sympathy_

She started to ignore Adrian.

Marinette looked at the class photo from just before Lila came before throwing it in the trash "I don't need you to lower the bar for me".

_I know I'm superwoman_

She lost track of the amount of Akuma's that had happened in the last 3 years but she continued to fight even when Chat didn't show.

_I know im strong_

That made 100 Akuma's she had somehow avoided.

_I know I've got this cause I've had it all along_

She breathed slightly before accepting Damian's hand that was leading her to the dance floor.

_I'm_ _phenomenal and im enough_

She looked at Lila then glanced at the class before staring at Lila again who got a slap to the face...by Marinette who in turn linked arms with Chloé before walking to the door.

"I don't need you to tell me who to be"

That night

Marinette twiddled the white ring on her finger as Plagg and Tikki floated about her room.

_Can someone just hold me?_

She curled up in her bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Don't fix me, don't try to change a thing_

She was sick of hearing her class try and get her to change herself.

_Can someone just know me_

She wanted to tell someone other then Tikki and now Plagg about her issues but she couldn't not without revealing Ladybug...  
She wanted Damian...

_Cause underneath_

She felt Plagg start to purr next to her as Tikki wiped her tears, tears she didn't even realise she was shedding.

She whispered "I'm broken" Tikki looked at her before looking at Plagg who went to get the other Kwami's (except Pollan, Longg, Sass,Nooroo and Dusuu) who soon came back and in sync they said "and its beautiful" before they all cuddled up to her.

Next day

She and Damian where video chatting on the TV, his brothers sat around him on the couch and floor, "I'm Broken" she said sadly the boys just smiled and said "and its beautiful"

_I'm broken and its beautiful_

She looked at them and smiled   
"I'm broken" and together they said "and it's beautiful"

_I'm broken and it's beautiful_

Later that day

_Walking on the ocean_

Her blue ocean eyes stared at the design in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_Turn water into wine_

She changed the sea blue colour to a more wine red, she nodded happily before closing her sketch book and passed it to Tikki who placed it on her shelf on her bed.

_We bury our emotion, and pretend that we're just fine_

She and the others couldn't risk getting akumatized again or ever.

_The only way to live now_

She had to hope, it didn't always help but she tried to hope.

_Is to know you're gonna fly_

She gave a sigh of relief as her wings picked her up.

Back at Marinette's home

She sniffled slightly rubbing her eyes looking at Plagg who said "don't listen to the lying liars and their lies" patting her on the cheek.

_I know I'm superwoman_

She looked at the Ladyblog seeing loads of people defending Ladybug and could only watch as followers dropped like flies, as Alya only posted rubbish about Ladybug and the other three heros.

_I know I'm strong_

She walked confidently in to class causing everyone to glare at her except Chloé who giggled at her causing Mari to wink before sitting next to her.

_I know I've got this, cause I've had it all along_

"Bye bye little butterfly"

_I'm phenomenal and I'm enough_

"Spots off" she and Tikki giggled as she walked out of the alleyway.

She looked at Alya who had stopped her in the park glaring at the bluenette, Marinette raised an eyebrow before walking past her "I don't need you to tell me who to be" as she walked away she could hear Alya shriek in anger.

_Can someone just hold me_

Chloé had somehow found her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

_Don't fix me_

The two bugs shared a smile "you okay Maribug"

_Don't try to change a thing_

Marinette looked at the cup of iced tea in her hand before looking up.

_Can someone just know me_

A tear fell from her eye and Chloé pulled her in to a side hug.

_Cause underneath_

"I'm broken" she mumbled  
and Chloé replied "and it's beautiful"

_I'm broken and it's beautiful_

The two shared a smile before making there way to Chloé's room.

 _I'm_ _broken and it's beautiful_

The two where sat on the balcony basking in the sun two glasses of iced tea next to them the three Kwami's splashing about in the pool well it was more Tikki and Pollan splashing Plagg.

_I'm broken and it's beautiful_

At some point Kagami had joined them and the three girls was now having a pillow fight.

The three girls and four Kwami's where on Chloé's bed writing a new song when Chloé had an idea "I'm broken and it's beautiful" she said as she wrote it down the three smiled while the Kwami's were still arguing over what it should be.

Marinette gave a slight nervous sigh before walking on stage past Jagged and Clara Chloé and Kagami coming from the other side of the stage.

Meeting in the middle Marinette started   
"I'm tired" she looked straight at the judges who watched intently "can i just be tired?"

_Just be tired_

Chloé continued "without piling on all sad"  
Then Kagami "and scared and out of time"  
Then Marinette"I'm wild"

_Wild_

"Can i just be wild?"

She thought back to all the times she had been held back because of the class and especially Adrian and Lila.

Marinette continued " without feeling like I'm failing, and I'm losing my mind!"

Chloé"can someone just hold me"  
Kagami "don't fix me"  
Chloé and Kagami "Don't try and change a thing"   
Marinette"can someone just know me?"  
Chloé and Kagami"cause underneath"

The two looked at Marinette and smiled.

Marinette's eyes snapped open and with a grin she sang "I'm broken and its beautiful!"  
All three " I'm broken and it's beautiful"   
suddenly Damian, Jagged and Clara came on joining in "I'm broken and it's beautiful"

Everyone but Ms Bustiers class who could only stare in shock "I'm broken and it's beautiful"

_It's beautiful_

Damian picked Marinette up and spun her around grins on their faces.

 _It's_ _beautiful_

Marinette turned her head to look at the sea of people bringing the mic up to her lips

_I'm broken and it's beautiful_

_It's beautiful_

The audience except the class "it's beautiful"

Marinette still in Damian's arms.

"I'm broken and it's beautiful"

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Twitter for updates and more
> 
> Also outfits gonna be on ma Twitter
> 
> https://twitter.com/DSiren16
> 
> Bye stars✨✨✨


End file.
